hungry_simsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morta Goth's Drag Race (Season 7)
Season 1 - Season 2 - Season 3' '- Season 4 - All Stars - Season 5 - Season 6 - Redemption - All Stars 2 - Season 7 Morta Goth's Drag Race is a fictional reality television show that takes place within the world of the Sims. Season 7 premiered on February 12, 2020 with 14 total contestants. Along with the title of Sims' Next Drag Superstar, the grand prize is a lifetime supply of Sim City Cosmetics makeup and $100,000. It is hosted by Morta Goth (the drag persona of Mortimer Goth) and Bella Bachelor (aka Bella Goth) Rumoured Contestants (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) Contestant Progress Lip-syncs * Blue The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. * Green The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. * Pink The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. * Bronze The contestant was eliminated in the semi-final round of the lip sync tournament, placing 3rd/4th overall. * Silver The contestant was eliminated in the final round of the lip sync tournament, placing Runner-Up/2nd overall. Episodes Episode 1: One by one the queens enter the werk room. In order: Beau Mercier, Isla Solei, Sage, Fefe Lavine, Fizshy Katz, Vita VonRita, Doll of the Valley. As they get acquainted and wait for the next queen, YOU GOT SHE-MAIL! sounds and the confused queens gather and wait for Morta to join them. For their mini-challenge, the queens are photographed while being splattered with paint. Isla Solei wins the mini challenge. Following this, Morta explains that they aren't actually the only 7 queens and for the first time she is splitting the premiere in half. She tells the queens by splitting them into 2 groups, they have more of a chance to give a killer first impression. Morta begins to cackle, "speaking of killer..." she says before telling them their first main challenge is to create looks inspired by an iconic horror movie killer/villain. Their choices are the Cenobites (Hellraiser), Freddy Kruger (Nightmare on Elm Street), Ghostface (Scream), Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th), Michael Meyers (Halloween), Pennywise (IT), the Xenomorph (Alien). Isla won the mini challenge and thus assigns the queens their movie/killer. On the runway all of the queens are critiqued. Beau Mercier is given mostly positive notes but is told that her look was predictable. Doll of the Valley is heavily praised, the judges clearly favoring her look over all of the others. Fefe Lavine and Isla Solei are also praised but Doll's presentation overshadows them both. Fizshy Katz is given somewhat neutral but mostly negative notes while Sage and Vita VonRita's criticisms are the most harsh. Doll of the Valley wins the challenge (a surprise to none.) Sage and Vita VonRita are placed into the bottom two, lip syncing to MANIAC by CONAN GRAY. After bringing down the house, Sage is asked to stay and Vita VonRita is the first to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: Paint splatter photoshoot * Mini Challenge Winner: Isla Solei * Main Challenge: Create Killer Looks for the Runway *'Challenge Winner:' Doll of the Valley * Bottom Two: Sage and Vita VonRita * Lip Sync Song: Maniac by Conan Gray *'Eliminated:' Vita VonRita * Farewell message: "tho she goes first.. look how far she made it! to everyone who said I couldn't.. I CAN BITCH! ciao! xo Vita VonRita..Rita..Rita"